


Hats Off...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Owen tries taunting Ianto about his lack of a hat...





	Hats Off...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="tw100">'s "Challenge #280 - Bad Advice". The bad advice in particular being "You could totally pull off a fedora", featuring Owen, Ianto, and Jack, with some bonus implied historical fun...

"Jack's got that RAF flying ace thing goin'; you wear three piece suits: Don't know why you never wear a fedora."

"Never was much of a hat wearer before..."

"Afraid it'll make your hairline recede more? You do know hats aren't responsible: hormones are."

"My hair's not thinning, Owen." Ianto snipped.

* * * *

"Ianto, what's that on your head?"

"It's a pearl-grey Borsalino fedora."

"Well, do me a favor and take it off."

"Might I ask why?"

"Makes me think of Scarface Al: wore a hat just like it. Had a run-in with him, back in the Twenties. Rather not be reminded."


End file.
